Broken Fragments
by Skipper137
Summary: Iggy is believed to be insane by the Flock; because he left them alone, to save the world themselves. He wouldn't even say goodbye. He was afraid, but the Flock doesn't know what he fears. Is Iggy really insane or is there a method behind his madness?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi! This is my new story, I hope you like it. So, here it is! Please let me know if I should continue. I am considering just a one-shot, because I'm not really sure about this story… I have my doubts on whether it's good or not. Disclaimer: Nope, still I don't own MR **

Iggy is believed to be insane by the Flock; because he left them alone, to save the world themselves. He said it was for the best, and took flight. He wouldn't even say goodbye. He was afraid of something. The Flock doesn't know what he fears. Has Iggy really gone insane? Or is there a method behind his madness?

Broken Fragments

Chapter 1: Secrets and Lies

Iggy PoV

They were after me again. The Erasers. There had been more of them, ever since I left. They wanted to stop me, and 'kill this corrupted freak before he destroys everything' as they so nicely told me.

But they couldn't kill me, not yet. I didn't abandon them for nothing; I wouldn't leave my family for this. Max could continue saving the world, but I would continue saving her.

I spun around to face my pursuers. We were on open streets, with people and shops. I was hesitant to fight, innocent people could get hurt.

I had to escape though. I needed to save the Flock.

An Eraser lunged towards me, his claws ready. I heard the air hiss as he missed my ear by an inch. He thumped onto the concrete, and I leaped up and landed on him, knocking his head against the ground. He groaned, and didn't move again.

I jumped over his body, but I miscalculated my jump and slammed into an Eraser. His hard chest banged against my head, and I fell in the street, dazed.

"You die today, bird. You can't just follow your leader, and go with her plan?" an Eraser snapped.

I used my wings to steady myself. "Not when her plan ends in death," I retorted.

"It's meant to happen, freak. Besides, what's the big deal? The world will get saved anyway."

"Yeah, at the cost of her life, which is not a fair price, not when there is another option."

The Erasers around me laughed. "There is no other option, at least not for you."

I slid forward and kicked my legs out, hoping to trip an Eraser. I imagined I was surrounded in a tight circle. It worked; I was rewarded with a grunt, a thud, and a chance of escape.

I raced away from the Erasers, snapping my wings out and jumping into the sky as fast as I could. Someone below me gasped. It wasn't a hoarse, growling gasp from an Eraser, but a light, high pitched one, probably from a human.

I figured my little scene below would be nothing. After all, I was in a run down, beat up city where if you didn't see someone doing drugs or beating on some kid, you knew something was wrong.

But a kid with wings? Must've had too much of that bottle or something.

I sighed. I was a little lonely, not hearing Nudge's chatter, Max's bossiness, Angel's innocent questions and reassuring voice in your head, Fang's comforting silence, Gazzy's bomb interest and explosive farts, and even Total's annoying voice.

I knew they thought me insane, or worse, they hated me, but it was for the best. I abandoned them for a reason not even Angel knew about.

The entire flock was in life threatening danger from, well, I don't exactly know what. I just knew that if Max continued with her plans to save the world, all of us would die.

It was my job to stop that from happening. I would save Max and my family, even if it meant my death.

I didn't really have a plan in mind; I was just fighting off Erasers while I headed towards the Institute. That was where I was hoping to find more information on the Flock, and how to stop our deaths.

I also knew the Flock was tracking me, hoping to get me to 'see sense' and return to them. I was very careful to cover my tracks, and to make sure the Erasers trailing me didn't come after the others, either.

Angel was always scanning for my thoughts, but she could only read from so far, and usually I was too far for her to detect anything important.

Max would constantly be flying in warp speed to chase me, but the Erasers always kept her at bay. There was just so many of them.

Anytime the Flock was close to me, Fang would try and sneak up on me, trying to ambush me. But that rarely ever happened.

Nudge and Gazzy were the worst. I could always hear them, calling my name, begging and pleading for me to come back. Every time I hear them, I am always so close to returning.  
But that fear holds me back. Just the thought of their death stops me, and I continue my flight.

I know, I know, how can a blind kid have lasted this long all alone? Well, truth was I wasn't entirely blind anymore. I still couldn't see, but I had a weird sort of new power almost like echolocation.

But instead of making sounds, it was almost like I just knew what it should look like. For example, if there was a girl walking down the street, I would just automatically know she had brown hair, blue eyes and freckles.

Except, I still wouldn't be able see her. I still saw darkness, yet I knew what the girl looked like.

I enjoyed feeling colors much more, though. I could feel a girl's chocolate brown hair, stroke my wings and feel the soft eggshell color. There is nothing else like it.

I paused, trying to clear my thoughts. I needed to stay focused on the task ahead of me. The institute should be somewhere in New York, unless it was moved.

"_Iggy, please come back. We miss you, and we will help you." _

Oh, crap. Angel was close. She could hear my thoughts. I had to get away from her! She could figure it out, and ruin everything!

"_Figure what out? Iggy, you need to understand we won't hurt you. We're you're family, and we aren't going to ruin anything for you." _

I flapped harder, faster. Max might try and chase me now, and I had just left that last batch of Erasers. There was no one to stop her now, unless I landed.

"_You have a new power, Iggy? Is that why you left? Are you afraid you don't know how to use it, or that we might not like it?" _

She figured out my power, what else does she know? I blocked out my thoughts, creating a mental wall. I always loved hearing Angel's voice, but when she started knowing too much, that was when it had to stop.

"_No, Iggy! Please don't block me again! We are close, we can help! Don't do it, please! We all miss you, and Fang-"_

I cut her off, sealing my thoughts. It always took extra effort to create a mental wall, but I hated hearing about Fang, and Angel knew it.

Fang was probably the one I was closest to, and my disappearance was the hardest on him. He hasn't spoken a word since I left, and Angel says he's wracked with guilt thinking it was his fault I left. I wished so bad to speak with him, and talk, and be a family again.

But I just couldn't. I hoped, one day, when they were all alive and the world was saved, that they would understand. That they would know I did it for them, and I loved them. And, even when I die, they will know I was never insane.

Angel was right when she said Fang would be the first to die.

If I failed, Fang would die first. Then Gazzy, then Nudge, next would be Angel, and finally, Max. After Max was dead, I would be alone. And then, the last of the bird kids, the last of the Avians, and the last chance of hope, would die with the world.


	2. Almost Isn't Success

**Authors Note: Okay, so not a one-shot! This will continue, although I'm not sure how long it will be. Criticism/reviews appreciated! I will try to do a chapter from at least every PoV… and I will alternate from flock's side to Iggy's often. And, sadly, I will be unable to update as frequently because school is staring up again! :( **

**Disclaimer: Not mine yet… but I'm working on it…*insert evil laugh here* **

Broken Fragments

Chapter 2: Almost Isn't Success

Fang PoV

We were flying, searching for Iggy again, like always. He was insane. He left; no actually he abandoned us, without even saying goodbye. And now, he refuses to talk to us, and even let us know the reasons behind his departure.

Angel says it's because he developed a new power, but I know that's not it. He would be glad for a new ability; especially one that made his vision improve.

I missed Iggy so much; it hurt to say his name out loud. And because all we ever talked about, or were doing, anymore is something that involved Iggy, I didn't speak.

There was no reason for me to talk, and anything even remotely important I thought came out of Angel's mouth. I didn't mind, besides she never searched my thoughts anymore. She told me they were too depressing and that I could talk if I wanted to. But I didn't want to. I haven't wanted to talk for over five months now.

Sometimes I thought Max thought me insane, maybe worse then Iggy. But Iggy was alone, and I had the flock. Iggy had no one to help him, no one to save him from his own mind.

"Angel, hear anything?" Max muttered lifelessly.

She froze, and nodded.

I perked up, but only slightly. We had had many false leads, many disappointments, and most of them ended in us almost catching Iggy. But almost didn't count.

"Gazzy blinked and slowly lifted his head, staring at Angel with barely a hint of hope.

"What's he saying? Translate for us, Angel! And we have to hurry, before we lose him again! Oh, Iggy. I can't believe he cracked. And why'd he have to do it like this?" Nudge moaned.

She didn't talk as much, none of us did. But she still talked the most, and managed to keep our spirits up as much as possible.

"Nudge, be quiet. I'm listening."

Angel paused again.

"Gazzy, can you… please… translate? I just want to hear… his voice. I'm sending you the… exact thoughts," Angel whispered hesitantly.

A single tear drifted from his eye, but he wiped it away and frowned. "Sure," he agreed in a dead monotone.

I silently groaned. It just about killed me when the Gasman did this, but I guess everyone but me liked hearing Iggy's voice. I hated it, it reminded me of the Iggy that we will never have, or see, or joke around with again.

"Oh, crap. Angel was close. She could hear my thoughts. I had to get away from her! She could figure it out, and ruin everything!" Gazzy began.

Nudge choked back a sob.

"Hold on, I'm replying to him," Angel murmured.

"Max might try and chase me now, and I had just left that last batch of Erasers. There was no one to stop her now, unless I landed. I guess I could escape; I had my new power to act innocent. I could even go into that costume shop and steal a costume… cut and dye my hair… they would never recognize me," Gazzy considered, with alarm creeping into his, or actually Iggy's, voice.

"No!" Max growled. "Angel, I'm going warp speed and catching him this time."

"Max, you can't," Angel replied, grabbing her arm. "He would hear you coming and immediately land, and hide among the town's people. Then we would lose his trail again."

Max rolled her eyes. "Iggy is so… difficult."

I almost smiled. There was a little hint of the old Max showing there, the Max that was trying to save the world, the Max that was whole and connected. We all seemed disconnected and distant now.

"She figured out my power, what else does she know? I had to block out my thoughts, and create a mental wall. I always love hearing Angel's voice, but when she started knowing too much, that was when it has to stop," Gazzy finished.

Angel shook her head. "He cut me off," she whimpered. "He blocked his thoughts, and flew away again."

Gazzy sucked in a huge breath, exhaling slowly. "Iggy's really gone nuts. We've lost him, and I don't think he's ever coming-b-b-b-b." Gazzy couldn't finish the last word; turning his face away from us and hiding muffled wailing.

Nudge sighed, her wing beats faltering. She sank down a few feet, and didn't come back up. She continued to follow us, though.

I swallowed multiple times, struggling to clear the thickness from my throat. It really was useless; finally, after all we've been through, one of us became broken, lost. And it just had to be Iggy.

I flew next to Max, gently touching her arm and looking into her deep eyes.

"What?" she snapped. "Are you finally going to talk to us and help us deal with this?"

I backed off, swerving behind her again. I didn't blame her. I could see the immense pain, sorrow, loss, and damage reflected in her eyes. We all carried fragments of Iggy in our memories, pieces of hope and disappointment.

Max had tried talking to me for three weeks after I went mute. But I just couldn't talk. And she just didn't understand it. She knew I had always been quiet, but not that quiet.

Even after Angel explained my thoughts to her, she was still mad. Because the rest of the flock talked, why couldn't I just do the same? But she thought it would wear off. But it didn't. And our relationship just seemed to melt away with my voice.

She was nicer to me, now. Although I could still tell she was waiting for me to comfort her, and be the bigger person. But I was weak, and I knew she hated me for it. Hated my weakness, my muteness, my rock hard outside and the way I never showed much emotion.

I tried to comfort her, with my eyes, my gentle gestures. Yet she wouldn't respond. I even tried kissing her once, but that was a huge mistake. She flew away from me, looking a bit angry, confused, and definitely defiant.

And then she told me words that broke my already torn heart.

"You can kiss me, and love me, when you start talking again. But until then, since I don't know what you're thinking, you won't know what I'm thinking and you will certainly not kiss my closed lips."

And that was that. I avoided her now, but I always tried to make it up to her. I could never hate her, and I knew her anger and cruelty was just due to the stress and hardships of losing Iggy and being leader. Angel always reminded her of our feelings towards each other though, and I really felt grateful for that.

Right now, besides Max, I felt like Angel was being the strongest and the most mature out of all of us. And that I was being the immature, childish, weak one.

"_You're being strong, Fang. You're not weak, either. You just have a unique way of dealing with this. We all do. And Max doesn't hate you either. She loves you just as much as you do, she just doesn't want to, because she can't be distracted in order to save Iggy."_

"_I thought you weren't reading my thoughts any more_," I responded mentally to Angel.

Angel flinched slightly, and dropped her gaze. _"I… I try to tune in every now and then. Just to make sure you're all right, and not being, uh, suicidal or anything,"_ she admitted.

I shrugged. _"I'm doing fine on my own, and I couldn't leave you guys when Iggy's gone, too."_

"_I know. You're doing much better then Gazzy._"

I turned my gaze to stare curiously at her, and she looked away, letting her curls fall into her face.

"_Gazzy is… distraught. And you notice he doesn't explode things, make bombs of any kind, fart, or even mimic unless necessary? Gaz and Ig were really close. And Gazzy also… never mind. Forget I said anything, it's not something you need to be concerned about."_

I paused and dropped a few feet, almost hitting Nudge. I touched her shoulder apologetically and soared to catch up with Angel.

"_What about him?"_ I demanded.

Angel huffed in annoyance. _"I said nothing, Fang. I know you don't talk out loud, and so you don't talk to anyone else, but could you just leave me alone and not bug me about him? I'm worried enough as it is." _

I just nodded, and flew back next to Gazzy, occasionally glancing at his tear stained face and puffy red eyes.

It made me wonder, what exactly could Gazzy be doing that concerned Angel? It obviously wasn't good, and it tied in with Iggy's disappearance.

Angel was right, Iggy and Gazzy were close. And she did say everyone had there own special coping mechanism. Could Gazzy have one that maybe wasn't as healthy as mine? Not that mine was healthy… but it beat some of the more dangerous options.

What had our flock become? And could we fix it before we tore each other apart?


	3. Close Encounter

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! ****I really appreciate them! I apologize for any severe grammar or spelling errors if I have any, my computer's hard drive is failing. As a result, I have had many computer issues recently, one of them being my words become scrambled or changed easily. In a few weeks I will be buying a new laptop to fix this. Thanks for being patient with me! Disclaimer: I do not own, and probably never will *sob***

Broken Fragments

Chapter 3: Close Encounter

Iggy PoV

I need to land, and soon. My wings throb with every beat and my eyes drooped with exhaustion. The cool night air blows through my thin feathers, causing me to shiver. It's cold at night, and I hate to fly when there's snow on the ground, but I have no choice.

I glance down, trying to use my new power to find some trees. There had to be some around here. I thought I was in Indiana, or Michigan, or one of the states around there. And I thought they had lots of trees too, but I guess I was wrong.

I decide to land in an open clearing with tall grass and a circle of tight trees. It seems like a nice place, safer then most and I didn't smell any fire, or hear voices, or anything else posing a threat.

I slip my wings out of my shirt, and shake the dirt from them. The muscles feel tender and the feathers feel hot and sweaty from my flight. The night air starts to feel good on them.

I pull out my matches and strike them, after using my switchblade to cut away a circle of grass and place high stones around it. I was hesitant to start a fire; I was worried that people would investigate flames from a grassy area, or that the fire could be seen from the sky and the flock would find me.

My worries fade when the warmth heated my bones and the comforting pop told me my fire was successful. I stretch out and close my eyes, resting. I couldn't fall asleep yet; after my fire died I would climb a tree to sleep there.

The grass rustled. I instantly lock my muscles, spring into a fighting stance, and glare at the trees. I stay silent, but my wings slowly stretch out, preparing me to be able to fly away if necessary.

The rustling creeps closer. A small voice whispers, "Iggy?"

I hesitate. Every instinct tells me to fly away before it gets complicated. I could find a new place; build another fire, and rest there. But curiosity holds me back.

A small girl stumbles in front of me, hitting my leg. I know it has light red curls, smoky grey eyes, and numerous freckles. It is scared, trembling violently. I slowly touch it, and pull it off my leg.

"Eraser?" it asks again. I frown; I don't know what to answer to that. Was this child a mutant, an Eraser, or a human?

"Eraser," the child confirms. The girl launches herself at me, biting and scratching, yelling very loudly. Someone could hear.

I grab her and slam her to the dirt, slapping her face. She stops yelling, relaxing and sitting up. "No Eraser. Bird," she giggles.

I shrug, and stand up. I almost launch myself into the air, but the child grabs my leg. "Me come with," she demands eagerly.

I shake my head. No way am I going to be responsible for a child, especially one who knows Erasers and isn't afraid of mutant bird kids.

"My name Blade. I named that since me bite things bad. Eraser say, you Blade. You no bite," the girl whimpers.

I shrug again; I couldn't be responsible for a child.

Blade pauses. "You Iggy. You bird-person. You fly from other birds. You hunted by Eraser. Eraser get mad, Max get mad. You no Eraser friend. You Blade's friend."

I swallow. This kid was really starting to scare me.

"I die tomorrow. I have word. You watch me then? You be with Blade until she die? That what Blade do for friend."

I turn the child around; her neck is dated for tomorrow. I groan. Well, might as well take care of it until tomorrow, then I can continue.

I grab Blade, and hoist her into my arms. She grins and snuggles close to me. I take off, and Blade falls asleep. She is a strange girl; and obviously mutated. She can't even talk correctly. I guess her to be about two, she seems about that size.

"I two and half. I mutated from things. Human, Eraser, snake. I freak. I don't be full wolf, I don't be full snake, I not human. I look weird. I do got red wolf tail, snake tongue, human body, human words. I no eat human food, I no eat wolf food. I am eat snake food. I knew about Iggy, I know about Ari, a Ari told me," Blade mumbles sleepily.

I lick my dried lips. Blade knew about Ari. She was very strange, and I wish I had more time to learn about her; she seems to have helpful information.

A few hours later, and the sun started to creep into the sky. I was fully rested, and had energy for the whole day. I shook Blade awake. "I wake. I talking. It dawn. I die now," she whispers.

I stroke the child's soft hair. She sighs, and squirms to look at my face. "Iggy, I know you not crazy. But flock says you are. Eraser say so, too. But without you, flock die. You good. I feel it right here," Blade murmurs, touching my heart.

I nod, and land. "Blade, I'll treat you to something special on your day. We can go to McDonalds."

Blade leaped from my arms, and she lands on the sidewalk perfectly. "I love Iggy, he best bird," she brags with joy.

I smiled, and Blade grabs my hand, pulling me towards the golden arches. I order, Blade orders, and we eat; Blade gobbling down her food very fast.

I pay with a twenty I still had, but now I was completely broke. But it was worth it to see this mutant kid, whose life sucked, enjoying her final day in freedom, eating a meal she could only dream about.

Blade finished, and stood up, her hands covered in ketchup. "I ate human food, no snake food. Maybe I not so freak after all!"

I smile, and lead her out of the restaurant. "I know something," she mumbles.

I wait for her to continue.

"I go die in ten minutes. I die at afternoon. I want die in sky, Iggy, we go flying now?"

I pull Blade close to me. "Of course," I respond, walking behind the building and taking off. Although the child was weird and a freak, I seemed to have warmed to her, because she is a sweet child.

Blade grips my arm. "Iggy, you no forget me now. You remember, someone loves and cares for you."

I nod, a small tear making me blink rapidly.

"Iggy, you need know, bury me quick. Flock come soon."

"Shush, Blade. That doesn't matter," I whisper softly.

Blade's eyes flick open in shock. Her grip on me relaxed, her body became heavy and her eyes slowly shut for the last time. Blade was dead.

I turned her over. The date on her neck, printed neatly in a dark black ink, was correct. It was dated today, the death date.

Her mouth was open in a small line. It almost looked like she was about to speak, she reminded me of Nudge, but younger. The corners of her mouth were turned in a small smile.

I closed my eyes. Blade was right; someone did love me, despite what I was doing. And the flock, they would love me too.

I heard wing beats behind me. I turn around, still holding Blade.

"Iggy? Is that you? Iggy…," Max shouted, frozen in shock.

"Iggy, don't move. Stay still," Angel murmured, inching towards me.

They notice Blade in my arms. "Iggy…," Max shook her head. "Iggy, did you murder someone? Are you really that insane?"

I quickly put my mental block up.

"I can't get through," Angel mutters, frustrated. "I can't tell if he did kill her."

Max pulls Angel's arm, whispering to her. Angel nods, her wing beats faltering for a second.

"Iggy, we miss you. Please come to us. We're you're family. We need you, please. We are tearing ourselves apart without you!"

I hesitate. The flock couldn't know anything. I didn't want to make them think I really was insane, but I had no choice. They needed to leave me alone.

"Traitors. Freaks. I don't remember you ever talking to me, you never told me anything. Did you blind me? Shut up, I don't want your excuses. You are sick," I mutter, glaring behind me, towards the empty sky.

"Iggy?" Angel asks warily. I pause, and my mental block drops for a second.

Angel grins at Max. "He's faking. He just wants us to go away; he's not that crazy yet."

Max sighs in relief. "Still, what's with that girl?"

"I don't know; he's blocking me again."

I flew close to Max, so close my wingtips stroked her side. "Here, take her. Give her a nice burial, and stuff. I'm leaving again. Her name was Blade, so yeah," I whisper into her ear. I quickly drop Blade into her arms.

"What? Iggy, wait! Why-"

Angel grabs my arm. I twist from her grasp and flap quickly, to get away from them. I already took enough chances already.

"No!" Angel cries, trying to keep up with me.

I dive bomb down, low enough to land quickly, but still high enough that humans couldn't see me.

I hear more wings coming above me. The rest of the flock must be here now.

I took a deep breath, rising up and flying away.

I could hear the voices, following me, echoing my pain. "Where's he going?"

"Lost again?"

"Did he kill someone, and he wants a burial?"

"That's not like Iggy, he's so gentle, he would never do that, look, she has a date, and she was probably going to die anyway, he might have been taking care of her. Plus, she's a mutant, like us."

"Not again! Why does he keep running away?"

But there was one voice I didn't hear. And that worried me. Fang, I knew he didn't talk. He never talked. I wasn't worried about him. He was strong, he could cope just fine. I thought they all could. Besides, I wasn't dead. Not yet.

It was Gazzy I was worried about. I didn't hear his voice, and I hope he was just being silent. But even being silent isn't natural for him. I hope he is okay, I feel terrible for what I was doing. But it had to be done. I just wish they would understand. Not even Angel, with her powers, understood.

I was alone. And if Gazzy was torturing himself because of me, I could never handle that.

I wish the whitecoats never programmed me to have to do this. I wish it was someone stronger then me, someone less weak. Someone like Max. I wish the whitecoats hadn't decided that the flock was too powerful, and that after the world was saved, we would die.

And, above all, I wish I wasn't going to die after my mission was complete. I wanted to live and see the flock survive. But in order for the flock to die, I had to make a sacrifice. That sacrifice was me. I would die. Die to save the saviors, because the saviors, the protectors, needed saving.

**Thoughts? Criticism? Good, bad, terrible, excellent? Please let me know! Tell me who's PoV you want in the next chapter and it will happen, if you feel I am neglecting any character. **


End file.
